The Cop and the Pop Star
by RozaCourt
Summary: Five-O takes on a case dealing with the attempted murder of the pop star Jessica Hayes. From the moment he meets her, Steve is intrigued by this young woman. Will something blossom between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, I kind of lost interest for my other Five-O story. So, what I'm doing now is creating a totally new one that I've actually already have written. It just needs to be typed. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O.**

Prologue

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Put your hands together for the pop star you all love and adore: Jessica Hayes!"

Cheers rang throughout the beach as the raven was raised onto the stage. She smiled.

"Yo, Hawaii! You guys do a _lot_ of surfing around here! But really, can you handle the waves?!" she asked the crowd. The stone on the necklace around her neck shined slightly as water crashed all around the stage, surprisingly managing to not touch anything electrical or any person. The music started playing.

**Hey  
>Hey<br>Hey  
>Awwwwww<br>Hey  
>Hey<br>Hey**

**Everybody's diggin' on the rays of the summer sun (Sun)  
>The sand and the waves are made for havin' fun (Fun)<br>Grab your boy or girl and hold on tight (Tight)  
>Hip cats, hot dogs, yeah we're so out of sight (Sight)<strong>

**Are you ready?  
>Ready Freddy?<br>Ready Steady?  
>Let's go!<strong>

**It's a summer paradise  
>Cruisin with the boys and girls<br>Surfing day and night  
>Everybody shoot the curl<br>Hang five, keep it alive  
>And then you drop down low<br>All toes to the nose  
>Hang ten, hot doggin' again<br>Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhh**

**Surf's up!**

**There's no doubt about who's number one (One)  
>'Cause when we boogy, we boogy second to none (None)<br>Rock on the beach and on the waves we roll (Roll)  
>Feel it in your feet, in your heart and in your soul (Soul)<strong>

**Are you ready?  
>Ready Freddy?<br>Ready steady?  
>Let's go!<strong>

**It's a summer paradise  
>Cruisin with the boys and girls<br>Surfing day and night  
>Everybody shoot the curl<br>Hang five, keep it alive  
>And then you drop down low<br>All toes to the nose  
>Hang ten, hot doggin' again<br>Let's go!**

**Awwwww  
>Surf's up!<strong>

**_I'm Jessica_**

**Surf's up!  
>It's a summer paradise<br>Cruisin with the boys and girls**

**Surfing day and night  
>Everybody shoot the curl<br>Hang five, keep it alive  
>And then you drop down low<br>All toes to the nose**

**Hang ten, hot doggin' again  
>Let's go!<br>Awwwww**

**Surf's up!**

The young pop star laughed with delight as everyone cheered loudly for her. She started waving her hands as a way to quiet everyone down.

"Good evening, Maui, Hawaii!" She grinned at the responses she received. "It is a great night to be…!"

The audience slowly quieted as the woman grunted and rested a hand on her stomach. The cameras zoomed in on her hand, and when she pulled the limb away, it was coated with blood.

"Help… me," she whispered.

That broke the spell. The entire beach went into a frenzy: some people screamed and ran to get out of shooting range (wherever that range was), others tried to rush on stage to help Jessica. The woman was escorted off of the stage and to the ambulance waiting.

**So, yes, the story itself is short. That's because it is the prologue. The chapters should be longer. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Steve

"Whoa, I've never seen this many people gathered around a hospital before," Danny said as I pulled the car to a stop across the street from the hospital. As my partner had said, there were a _lot_ of people blocking the entrance to the hospital itself and the parking garage to the hospital. This makes it hard to park and for doctors to get into the hospital.

"Does it matter? We need to talk to the victim, and she's in there," I told him as we got out of the car.

"And how do you plan to get past the crowding teenagers?"

"Simple: I walk through." He scoffed, so I decided to prove my point. I walked to the entrance to the emergency room with confidence and the blond detective following close behind. Sure enough, a path was made for us, allowing us to get inside.

"How on earth do you…?" He was interrupted by….

"Do you _not_ know who I am?! I am Jessica Hayes' video creator! Her _sole_ video creator! Now I suggest you let me in to see her before I…!" I raised an eyebrow as the eight year old girl yelled threats to the nurses.

"Wow, feisty young girl yelling at a bunch of nurses. This should be fun," my partner muttered. I agreed silently as we approached the group.

"What's going on here?" I asked. The nurses sighed in relief while the girl huffed in frustration.

"My older sister got shot. And no one will let me see her." I knelt down to look her in the eye.

"That is a very bad feeling, I know it. But yelling and making a scene in the middle of the hospital isn't going to help your case. I'll make you a deal. You go buy your sister a gift from the gift shop. When you get to the room, I will let you in personally."

"I don't know you. Why should I trust you?"

"Because Danny here will escort you. I give you my word; you're going to see your sister." She looked at me closely for a few moments.

"Alright. Danny, be prepared to help me carry a whole lot of balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals." Danno gave me a Look before following the girl down the hall towards the gift shop. I stood.

"Is she able to answer a few questions?" I asked the nurses.

"Only a few. Last time we checked on her, she was looking a bit weak." I nodded and walked to the room the young star was in. the two guards at the door let me in once I identified myself. I glanced around when I didn't see anyone on the bed. '_How long ago did someone actually check on her again_?'

"It still amazes me how many people love my performances. I get better ratings for other celebrities' songs than the celebrities themselves." I looked at the raven staring out the window.

"You sing other artists' copyrighted songs?"

"I have contracts with them, their producers, their managers, and the song writers giving me permission to do so. It's all legal."

"Good to know. But shouldn't you be resting?"

She turned around, and my breath caught. Her hair had subtle blue highlights all throughout it. Her radiant smile lit up her sky blue eyes. Her skin had a tan that rivaled that on some Hawaiians.

"You're starting to sound like the nurses around here. I should rest. I should eat more. I should get some sleep. I should wear that god awful back revealing gown."

"I'm agreeing with them with all but that last one. I never liked those things." She laughed but then held her stomach, gasping in giggly pain.

"Don't make me laugh. It still hurts."

I helped her lie down on the bed and studied her. She wore a black halter top and ankle skirt. The shirt showed the bandages covering her gunshot wound.

"You know, as much as I love rough hands in my soft ones, and I really do, I _don't _like being studied like this." I dropped her hand and walked to the window to clear my thoughts. "Wow, this is a first. I don't usually make cops so flustered. I think I kind of like it." I was finally was able to look back at her.

"Jessica Hayes, I am Commander Steve McGarrett from Five-O. I'm here to ask you a few questions about what happened last night."

"And now we're in serious mode. Ask away, Commander."

"What exactly do you remember from the incident?" I sat in the chair close to the bed.

"I had just finished the first song of the concert. I wanted it to be special, water based, since this is my first time in Hawaii. I was officially greeting the crowd when I felt pain in stomach."

"So you didn't hear the gunshot?"

"I wouldn't had even if the person was right next to me. The beach was incredibly loud. Loudest it has _ever_ been. The only person that would've heard it would be… Daisy's camera. Oh, Daisy is…."

"Your little sister and sole video creator. I know." Amusement flashed through her eyes. "Is there anyone who would want you dead?"

"Anyone who wants this." She tapped the necklace around her neck. The stone on the chain glowed fire red, and her skin glowed very slightly. "It's what has given me my fame."

"A _necklace_ gave you fame?"

"I'll have Daisy send you one of my videos. Then you'll understand." Now out of questions, I studied her again.

"How old are you, Jessica?" She raised an eyebrow at me before answering.

"A very educated 29 almost 30. Why?"

"No reason." I stood and walked to the window again. The room door suddenly opened.

"Jessa!" I turned around and watched as Daisy hugged her older sister. "I'm so glad you're ok! They wouldn't let me see you all morning!"

"I'll talk to the nurses in case of any future problems."

"I knew you would say that."

"Hey, where's Danno?" I asked. At that moment, the blond led a group of eight guards into the room. Each one held arms full of gifts and gift bags. "Whoa. You can shop."

"A third of this is from sympathetic fans that were lucky enough to actually get into the hospital. Another third is from agents who heard about Jessa's condition. They still want to represent her you know. And the last third is from me. My sister is adored by _all_. When she's hurt, people send gifts."

"Where do you want all of this?" a guard asked. A phone started beeping. Jessica looked at her Galaxy S5 and smiled.

"The car waiting outside will be just fine. Mommy is here to discharge me." Daisy squealed.

"Mom's here?!"

"You know, sometimes it's hard to remember you're only eight. But just then, I saw it," Danny said. The small girl rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever. Let's go. We need to get this stuff to the car." Daisy kissed her older sister's cheek before pushing the guards out of the room.

"Baby sisters. You gotta love 'em," Jessica said, shaking her head.

"Tell me about it," I said in agreement. She laughed lightly and sat up carefully.

"We are going to have so much fun until you find who tried to kill me, Steve."

You have no idea, Jessica.

**I hope you all like it. I don't really have a note so….**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I should let you all know this now: this chapter may seem a wee bit weird at the beginning. But bear with me. It will all make sense later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O.**

Chapter two: Jessica

"And here we have a…" I looked into the small box in my hand, "another necklace. Now this one is really pretty, not that the others weren't as well. This one is from a Janet Jones." I set the final gift to the side for my assistant to pick it up and looked back up at the camera with a smile. "Thank you so much. All of you. I will cherish all of my gifts."

"Jessica, now that you're out of the hospital, are you planning to finish your concert?" the first reporter asked me, holding out her microphone.

"I would love to for the sake of my fans, but at the moment, I am unable to do so. My life is in grave danger right now."

"Who is going to protect you?" the second reporter inquired.

"The Five-O task force and HPD will be protecting me while finding the shooter."

"Do really trust people you do not know?" I glanced at Steve, who was standing nearby against a wall. His body was deceptively relaxed, which made him look really….

"I trust the Five-O with my life simply _because _I do not know them," I answered before I could finish the thought. "I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams have gained my complete and utter trust. And now, I must end this conference. Have a nice day."

I let Steve take my arm gently and lead me out of the conference room. He opened his truck door; I got in silently and sat there as he got into the driver's seat.

"You didn't like the press conference," I stated.

"I… never said that. I actually found it quite educational about…" he denied as he started the car.

"That wasn't a question. You know, you are the easiest person to read. A _rock_ has given me a harder time. You emitted dislike the entire time I spoke. _Except _when I said I trust you." He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Usually, we keep the victim off screen when we're solving a case. The press conference blew that to bits."

"I told you it is custom for me to publically thank my fans for sending me Get Well gifts. I wasn't changing that just because some _psycho_ shooter wants me dead."

"If you keep going the way you are, that _psycho_ shooter will get his wish."

"You expect me to let down my fans just to save my own skin?" He nodded, and my blood boiled. "A _true_ performer will do _anything_ to make her fans happy! Including putting her life on the line! But of course _you _don't understand that! _You_ are not a performer!" I opened the door and jumped out of the truck, storming away after slamming the door shut.

"Jessica, wait!" He grabbed my wrist; I tried to snatch away, but he was stronger than me. "What happened to all that trust you had before?"

"That's a two way street! You have to trust that I know what I'm doing for me to truly trust you!"

"I do! But you doing things like going on screen where anyone can figure out exactly where you are and who you are with prevent me from doing my job!" I started punching his chest.

"That's all this _is_ for you! Just your stupid _job_!"

"No it isn't! What…?! Quit it!" He held both of my wrists and pulled me flush against his body. "What is the _matter_ with you?!"

"You can't protect me! Not truly! Those who don't…!" My voice broke, and I stopped struggling, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Those who don't understand me or the things I do can't protect me from those who want me. You can't protect me," I whispered shakily.

He lifted me into his arms bridal style and carried me back to his car. As he drove off, I cried silently. He pulled into the yard of his house, got out, and led me inside to the living room.

"Alright, Jessica. Where is this coming from?" I sat on the couch and hugged my knees to my chest like I was a frightened teenager again. It's a habit.

"I got a phone call last night at the hotel. The speaker said he is coming after me again. And those who don't understand can't stop him." I lowered my forehead onto my knees. "I'm scared, Steve. I can hide that for the cameras any day, but I am so, so scared."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know _how_. I didn't even understand what he meant until we were in your truck arguing. By then, I was already in hysterics."

"Oh, Jessi." I felt him sit down beside me and wrap an arm around my waist slowly. I let him pull me into his lap with my legs horizontal on his and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so scared, Steve," I whispered shakily.

"Don't be. He won't hurt you again. Not on my watch."

~Steve POV~

I was awakened from my nap by my phone vibrating in my pocket. As to not awaken Jessica, I slowly pulled out the device and answered.

"Danno, what's up?"

"I just heard from a very feisty source that a particular eight year old will be staying with me for this case," was his greeting.

"I think it's safe to assume this feisty source is said particular eight year old," I replied.

"You assume correctly. Now, I'm complaining much. After all, Grace happens to be staying with me this week and she _adores_ the video creator. But, I _do _want to know why she can't be with Jessica?"

"Safety reasons. Whoever is after Jessica only wants Jessica. By separating the two, Daisy is, I hope, a lot safer."

"I thought so. How's it going with the star?"

I glanced at the raven. The two of us are laying on the couch with a cover over us. Her head is resting on my chest, and our legs are… quite comfortable yet tangled together. No wonder my mind won't stay still.

"It's going great. She finally calmed down after her outburst and… fell asleep."

"You hesitated then paused. What aren't you telling me?" '_A lot_,' I thought as I looked at Jessica some more. I touched a strand of her hair.

"Nothing. We'll see you and the rest of the team tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer, I hung up and put away my phone.

"You are much better at lying on the phone than in person," the raven said sleepily.

"My face has always given me away."

She giggled and raised her head to look at me. My heart started racing: she's even more beautiful while half asleep than wide awake. She looked at her hand on my chest.

"Your heart is beating so fast. Am I the one that's causing it?" '_Yes_,' I thought.

"Possibly," is what I told her while forcing my heart to calm down.

"You're no fun." She yawned and stood up. "Most guys take longer to calm down their hearts. But you did it so quickly and easily." She stretched. "Are you hungry?" I followed her to the kitchen.

"You can cook?"

"I repeat from two days ago in the hospital. I am a very educated 29 almost 30." She smiled at me. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Seafood."

"Alright. Go swimming or something. I don't care what, just occupy yourself until eight."

"Kicked out of my own kitchen," I chuckled as I walked out of the room. In the end, I took her advice and went swimming.

A few hours later, I was relaxing on the beach when I heard a bell ringing behind me. I looked back and saw Jessica standing in the doorway of the back door.

"Steve, come on in! It's dinner time!" I jogged into the house and followed the star back into the kitchen. My eyes widened when I saw the spread on the table. Platters of shrimp, fish, oysters, and lobsters were the centerpiece. Bowls of shrimp and crab salad. Shrimp kabobs. And many sauces.

"You did all of this… in _this _kitchen?" She giggled.

"It took a little magic to get the other supplies and ingredients I needed. Like a grill that safely works inside. But yes, I did."

"I am very excited to dig in here." She placed two bottles on the table.

"Apple cider to wash it down." I held out her chair and pushed her in once she sat down. I sat beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." She blushed lightly and gave me a shy smile.

"Anytime."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to all that have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. You all give me inspiration whenever I lose it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I owned the awesomeness called Hawaii Five-O. But I do not.**

Chapter three: Steve

"And this is the actual video from when Jessa performed in Madison Square Garden," Daisy was saying to the rest of the team as Jessica and I walked into the Five-O HQ.

"Oh, looks like we got here just in time. McGarrett here doesn't understand how my fame has come from," she tapped the necklace, "this."

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would people pay as much as they do to attend a concert just to see a _necklace_?" I asked.

"Yep, you _definitely_ need to see this video," the eight year old sighed.

A video box appeared on one of the many screens connected to the main computer system. And I believe I speak for the whole team when I say: whoa. That necklace is… amazing. _Jessica_ is amazing.

"Your necklace gives you power," Chin stated.

"Only within reason. I can't control fire when around a lot of water or anything like that. I also have to be very focused to use a lot of power at one time."

"Jessa can control each of the five elements: earth, water, wind, fire, and spirit. That's why she is so famous now. She's the performer that can do _anything_," Daisy explained. I wrenched my eyes off of the screen and saw the young girl looking at her sister with utter adoration. Guess her fans aren't the only ones who idolize her.

"Hey, Daisy. Do you still have video coverage from her last concert?" Kono asked.

"Of course. All videos, edited and unedited, are saved to a memory card instantly. Hang on, I'll find it for you." Daisy pulled out a jewelry box from her purse. Inside were hundreds of memory cards.

"You keep a jewelry box filled with memory cards?" Danny asked. The girl shrugged.

"Of course. Don't you?" I fought back a laugh as she flipped through the many, many, many cards. Danno caught on to what she implied eventually.

"No, I don't. Even if I _had_ a jewelry box, I wouldn't fill it with little cards like that. Rather, I would fill it with little trinkets from different countries. You, my friend, are beginning to act like Steve."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"It means the two of you don't do things the normal way. But, at least you aren't trying to find one chip with one video within hundreds…."

"Here it is. Memory card number 587. It's the newest one, though I'm gonna need to buy a new one tomorrow." Jessica laughed at the looks on the rest of our faces.

"You have 587 chips? How do you _know_ that right off hand?" Kono asked her.

"I label them with a number. The first one I got is labeled one, the second is labeled two, etc, etc. If I ever need a particular video or photo, I have this catalogue that tells me what is in each chip."

"Where were you when I needed a house organizer?" Chin joked. The two sisters giggled as Kono plugged the chip into the system.

"It's labeled Hawaii Take One."

"Hang on. Do you only have videos from concerts on your chips?" Danny asked.

"No, I would have _way_ less chips if I did. My cards are filled with pictures and four types of videos. Raw, unedited concerts for Jessica's feedback. Slightly edited concerts and real life shots for movies. Messages for her website, which are _always _attached to concerts. And stylishly edited for her YouTube channel."

"Can I keep these until we're done with the case?" Daisy shrugged and handed over the entire box.

"I've already posted on the website for the week, so knock yourself out. Now, you." She pointed to Danny. "We need to get going because Gracie and I have a date with my laptop."

"I have to work on a case," he pointed out.

"Don't worry. Mr. Kamekona is going to watch over us. All you have to do is drop me off and pick us up when we call you. Now let's go." The small raven pushed the blond detective out of the building while waving to the rest of us.

"Now that, my friends, is my baby sister. Kono, I _highly_ suggest you try specific searches for going through those."

"Why?"

"Because my sister's work is an evidence gold mine. But only if you know what you're doing."

"Any chance I can get that catalogue?" The star pulled out her tablet (that I browsed yesterday after dinner) and tapped on it a few times. A catalogue appeared on the screen. "Wow. A thousand pages for 587 chips."

"Actually, it is ten thousand. I can only send a thousand at a time. The others are sending now."

I got an idea. "Jessica, do you remember exactly what happened during the concert? Even what positions you were in?" She thought about it.

"I should be able to."

"Come with me." I took her hand and led her out to my car. I drove her to the still roped off stadium. "We may be able to find some evidence based on what you remember."

"It's worth a shot." I watched her climb onto the stage. She stood in one spot for two minutes before sidestepping, looking around at the stands, and nodding in satisfaction. "I was standing here when I got shot." I looked around the stands.

"Judging from that, the shooter had to be…." I stood behind the stands and looked out at her. "Right here. Clear shot to your stomach." I looked around at the ground.

"Do you see anything?!" I was going to say no when I _did_ see something.

"A boot print."

"Ok, there's got to be, like, a million boot prints back there."

"You would think so, but there's not. I think our shooter was hoping a wave would wash away his shoe print, but it's the only one here."

"That is really lucky for us because it puts us one step closer to finding the guy." I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the print to send to Kono. "So what happens now?"

"Now…." I put away my phone and looked up at her. '_When did she get over here_?' I thought with slight confusion. "Now, we wait for a hit."

That 'hit' came a little sooner than we expected. A shot sounded off and the bullet pinged on the bleacher next to her. Acting on instinct, I pulled the girl under the stands with me while pulling out my gun.

"Any chance you can get my truck over to us?" I asked as I shot at the shooter.

"I could if I focus on using all five elements for five minutes." I ducked as two more shooters shot at us. "Are you sure you can take them?"

"For five minutes? Yeah."

I focused on the shooters as Jessica focused on getting my truck over behind us. Soon, three more shooters had joined in the shoot out. I was about to doubt myself when Jessica tugged on my shirt sleeve.

"Key is in the ignition." I grabbed her arm and rushed her to the car, still shooting at the shooters. I was soon speeding way. "Steve, they're going to be following soon."

"I know." I made a sudden right turn.

"There is no place we can go without my fans giving our location away just by shrieking."

"There actually _is_ one place your fans won't be." I turned again quickly, and again. When she didn't reply, I glanced over at her for a second before putting my eyes back on the road. She had a hand resting on her side. "Jessica?"

"I … I was so focused on getting away that I didn't feel the pain until now," she told me softly.

"What happened?" She didn't answer. "Hey! Stay with me over there! What happened?!"

"I was… grazed. Almost as bad as… the real thing."

"Look in the glove department. There should be a cloth inside it." She pulled out the cloth. "Press that to the wound and hold it there until we can stop." She did so slowly.

"Steve?"

"Hm?" I glanced over at her again. Her head was resting on the window.

"I'm going to close my eyes now, mkay?" Each time she spoke, her voice got softer.

"No! Jessica, stay with me!" She shook her head as I made another turn, this one not as hard. "Almost there! Just hang on: we're almost there!"

"I can't stay awake. I'm sorry. I'm not as strong as people believe I am."

"Stay with me! Talk to me, Jessica!" She didn't answer; I glanced at her pale face. "Jessi, stay awake! Say _something_!"

I kept on this way until I reached our first destination: the helicopter ramp.

**Ooooooo, cliffhanger! I love ones like this (well, only when I'm the one who wrote it). You shall find out what happens to Jessica in the next chapter…. Or will you?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm updating now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H5O.**

Chapter four: Jessica

I woke up to a sharp pain in my side. A pain that said my necklace has _not_ healed me completely yet. I whimpered lightly as the pain persisted.

"Jessica." I opened my eyes to slits and saw a very blurred silhoutte of a man. But even if I didn't do so, I already knew it was Steve. That voice belongs exclusively to Steve.

"Please make it stop. It hurts really, really bad," I whined.

"Come on, let's sit you up." I grabbed his hand and let him slowly sit me up in the bed. I winced as my side stretched painfully; he let me lean back against the pillows.

"Thanks."

"Here, take these. They will help." I took the two Advil and washed them down with water.

"Thank you." I sighed and leaned my head back. "Where are we?"

"In the one place nobody will find us."

"How can you solve a case while hiding out here with me?" He sat beside me. Thankfully, not on the side where the bullet grazed me.

"Don't you worry about that." I turned my head to give him a 'Don't play that line on me' look. "The team can handle it without me."

"But you're their leader."

"They've done this before, Jessi. Trust me, they can handle it." I giggled; he raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just really, _really_ like your new nickname for me." I touched his cheek with my fingertips. "You and Daisy are the only two that have bothered to give me one."

"Maybe because no one else has that connection with you like Daisy and I do." He covered my hand with his own as I flattened my palm to his cheek. His rough one on my soft. My blue eyes met his deep, deep brown ones. So deep. I'm drowning in them.

"I guess so." I didn't realize we were leaning into each other until a ding broke the spell that had fallen over us.

"Ok, that is the chicken pot pie." He cleared his throat and walked out of the room to what I assume is the kitchen. It took my mind a moment to focus again.

"You made pot pie?" I climbed out of bed, the pain in my side long gone and even longer forgotten. I walked into the kitchen.

"I called Daisy, and she taught me how to make it just the way you like it."

"You did that? For me?" He set two pies on the counter.

"Why wouldn't I?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you _so_ much for _everything_ you have done and are doing for me." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly.

"You're welcome." His arms went around my waist and we looked into each other's eyes. I glanced down and felt rather than heard his sigh. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah. I'll grab cups and something to drink." I slipped out of his arms.

~Line Break~

I popped my head out from underwater and looked back to shore to check my location. I am swimming, a stress reliever that I had learned to love. Trying to stay a certain distance close to shore.

After about ten more minutes, I swam to the beach and picked up my towel. After drying myself off, I walked inside.

"Hey, I just got a call from…. Whoa." Blushing, I wrapped my towel around my torso as Steve stared at me. My darling younger sister had deemed it necessary to send my bikini with the rest of my clothes she had sent for me. This black bikini is… very skimpy. I have a love/hate relationship with it. Right now, it's at hate.

"Um… who did you just get a call from?"

"Oh, right." He shook his head lightly. "That was Kono. They found something in a couple of the videos. I need to step out." I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I'll get dinner started while you're gone." He started to walk by me, but I grabbed his arm at the last second. "Steve, please be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." He gave me a reassuring smile before leaving.

"Please hurry," I whispered.

To keep myself occupied, I set about the task of cooking a nice dinner for Steve and me. But that didn't last as long as I had hoped. So I just decided to take a nice long bubble bath.

"Jessi, I'm back!" came Steve's voice as I was blow drying my hair. I smiled to myself.

"I'm in the bathroom connected to the master room! So if you need to freshen up, you have to use the other one!"

"Alright! And nice smiley voice, by the way!" I face palmed and moaned teasingly as his laugh rang through the cabin. Ten minutes later, I studied myself in the full length mirror in the room. I had decided to put on the white halter bikini top and white miniskirt that I usually wear for hanging out on the beach. Also sent by my _wonderful_ little sister. My hair is curled slightly and hung down my back. Going barefoot. I walked back into the kitchen to set the table.

"It smells great in here," Steve said as he walked in. My heart raced as I took in his tight black shirt.

"Well, I did make one of my specialties. I hope you like it." He smiled at me.

"You made it. Trust me: I will." I blushed lightly and looked away.

As we ate, I kept feeling him watching me, but I couldn't bring myself to look up into his eyes. Why did I wear this outfit again? This blasted outfit that, under _his_ eye, feels like I'm barely wearing anything at all? Oh yeah, I was going to sit on the beach after dinner. Ugh! Should've worn a t-shirt over it!

"I'll clean up in here. I'm sure you have more case stuff to do," I told Steve, standing. He stood as well.

"No, that isn't necessary. I can clean up. You just cooked."

"I insist, though."

He grabbed my wrist as I reached for the dishes on the table. I looked up at him. '_Ok, now I get what Danny meant about Steve's giveaways. His eyes are open books_.'

"Jessica, let me do the cleaning," he said slowly.

"A… alright." He let my wrist go, and I walked out of the cabin. I sat by the ocean, hugging my knees to my chest. I don't understand why I feel this way with Steve. It's like everything about him sets off… something inside of me. I've never felt this way before. I... I think I like it.

I was laying back on the sand, enjoying the feeling of the moon on my skin, when I heard someone (Steve) sit beside me.

"That was fast," I replied.

"If an hour is fast, then sure." I sat up and looked up at him (still taller than me. Even while sitting).

"I have been sitting out here for a whole hour?" He nodded; I looked out at the water. "Time just slips away out here. One minute you're preparing dinner. The next, you end up spending an hour out under the moon."

"For what it's worth, I spent a lot of that hour distracted."

"Now what on earth has distracted that great and powerful Steve McGarrett?"

"You." My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't look over at him, so I focused on the ocean in front of me. "Seeing you in that outfit has messed up my thought process. It makes me want to do… things."

Oh, I looked at him then. "What sort of… things?" I whispered.

As an answer, he leaned in towards me. My breath caught as he kissed the corner of my mouth. I gazed at him with half lidded eyes, summoning that wonder, beautiful, delightful smile of his. _Then_ his lips connected with mine. I raised my hand to cup his cheek.

It started off really sweet and gentle. The hand on his cheek slid up into his hair as we kissed. But then it got deeper. I allowed his tongue access into my mouth when it was requested. We then commenced the battle for dominance, which I lost due to his hand sliding down my bare thigh. I moaned into his mouth as we laid back into the sand and he settled between my legs. We broke the kiss, and I slid off his shirt.

"Oh, Jessi. How I've awaited this moment," he muttered as he kissed a trail down my neck. I sighed in content.

"You're not the only… _one_." The last word came out as a gasp as he found my sweet spot.

From then on, it was pure bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed/favorite/followed my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H5O.**

Chapter five: Steve

"Mm, something smells really good," Jessica said sleepily behind me. I smiled as her arms wrapped around my waist. "I should let you cook more often."

"I don't cook nearly as well as you do."

"But you do look so much better in the 'Kiss the Chef' apron than I could ever dream of."

"So, are you going to obey the apron?" I slid the last omelet onto a plate.

"I will gladly obey the apron." She slipped her body between mine and the counter and kissed me briefly. "Again." She kissed my cheek. "And again." She kissed my jaw. "And again."

This time, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me long and hard. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I pressed her into the counter as our tongues battled for dominance.

"You know, we should probably get to eating _before_ the food gets cold," I muttered against her lips after two minutes of straight kissing.

"You're right." She untangled her fingers from my hair as I loosened my grip on her waist. She looked around. "When did I end up on the counter?"

"Ten seconds into the kiss." I picked her up and sat her down in her chair.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she giggled.

"You're welcome, mi'lady." I set our plates down on the table and sat next to her. "Bon appetite."

As we ate, we talked about everything and nothing under the sun. She told me about how she got her necklace. I told her how I became a cop. By the end of breakfast, we knew each other's entire back story.

"So, what's today's plan?" I asked as we washed the dishes together.

"Daisy sent me one of her many water proof cameras and my snorkeling gear. She wants underwater sea life shots for the next video."

"Great. Mind if I join…?" My phone started ringing, and I sighed. "You later as I take that call?"

"Of course. See you out there." She kissed me softly before jogging to our room. I answered the phone.

"McGarrett."

"You and Jessica must have been having a delightful time last night because you wouldn't answer when I tried to call," Danny greeted. '_You have no idea_,' I thought, remembering last night on the beach.

"Is that the only reason you called me?" I asked, steering clear of the statement.

"No, it was just the opening. We have a hit on all six shooters. Turns out, they're all sisters. All hired by the same guy in cash over the phone."

"So we're looking for sisters?"

"Yep. Kono and Chin are working on a location, a number, something to get at least one of them in."

"That's good news. Anything else." He filled me in on what they've been doing in Maui as I walked into the master bedroom and started going through my things. "Jessica will _love_ to hear this," I said when he finished.

"Speaking of, what are you two doing now?" I pulled out my swim trunks.

"I'm about to join her for some snorkeling. Daisy wants underwater sea life shots." I changed into my trunks. "Look, I gotta go, Danno. Jessi is waiting for me." I hung up before he could reply and jogged outside.

"Hey, I thought you would never come out. I've already finished the shots," she told me as I walked to her.

"Sorry, Danny took longer than I expected." I joined her in the water and wrapped her into my arms. "But at least I can do this now."

"You are very weird, you know that?"

"Hn." I lowered my lips to her neck and marveled in the little noises she made as I ran my tongue along the smooth skin.

"I'm starting to understand Danno a whole lot more now. You are very, very, very, very…." I bit down on her collarbone hard, causing her to gasp and buck her hips into mine. "Unique! Very unique."

I grinned as I kissed the mark I left on her lightly. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she raised my head to kiss me. Our tongues battled, and I was getting dangerously close to losing because she kept grinding her hips on mine. So I cheated a little bit. I slid my finger into her bikini; she gasped then moaned as I found my mark.

An hour later, we swam to shore and lay out on the sand. I ran my fingers along her soft skin, and she smiled at me as she rested her head on my chest. All was peaceful and serene between us until the cabin's phone started shrilling.

"I'll answer it. You stay here and keep that perfect tan of yours perfect," I told her, sitting up. I jogged inside and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"You and the pop star seem to be enjoying each other's company on your little cabin getaway." My warning bells rang at the unknown male voice.

"Who are you? And what do you want."

"I don't think it was such a good idea to leave her out there all alone, though."

"Steve!" I turned around and saw Jessica being dragged to a boat by two guys.

"Jessi!" I dropped the phone and ran out of the cabin, grabbing my gun as I passed it. Knowing I wouldn't be able to outrun them, I started shooting at the group in the boat. Despite my efforts, the driver sped the boat out into the ocean. "Dammit!"  
>I ran back into the house and grabbed my phone, dialing Kono as I got dressed.<p>

"Boss, what's up?" came her voice.

"I need you to trace a number for me and tell Danno to meet me at the helicopter ramp. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Alright." I called out the number while quickly packing me and Jessica's things.

"Yo, Steve. Why are you coming back so soon?" Chin asked.

"Jessica just got kidnapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for those of you who support this story. You are the ones who inspire me to not only continue this one but also others despite certain people (namely EroticKadaj) seem to believe I do not make my stories perfect enough to be worth the title of author. Seriously, that had me upset and pissed off yesterday because that person disrespected me in sooooooooooooooooooooo many ways in all five of her reviews. **

**But that is not why we are here, now is it? We are here for the newest addition to The Cop and the Pop Star. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H5O.**

Chapter six: Jessica

I looked around at my surroundings slowly, trying not to make my pounding headache any worse. I'm in a dungeon type room, strapped down to a stretcher like thing. There are _trays_ of painful looking objects sitting on the table nearby.

"Ah, the super star has finally awakened." I looked up and watched three men walk down steps to get to me. "We were getting worried."

"Why do you have me here? What do you want from me?" I demanded, even though I had a pretty good idea about the answer to the latter question.

"Now, now, Jessica. Stay still." I flinched as the man who is apparently the leader touched my cheek.

"Answer… me," I gritted out.

"I believe you know what we want: your necklace and your power." Of course. That's what _everyone_ who barely knows me wants. "But that doesn't answer your other question, now does it? Quite simply, I am intrigued."

I gulped as the two henchmen went to grab painful looking objects. One held a torch, which he lighted, while the other held some kind of rod.

"W-what are you going to do with those?"

As an answer, the man with the torch put the flames dangerously close to my bare stomach, causing my necklace instantly bring out water to keep my skin from being burned. I then realized what their plan was and exactly what that rod was. The rod was pressed to my stomach, and I shrieked as I was shocked hard.

"Please! Make it stop _please_!" The man moved the rod, and I panted for breath, beating back pain (though that was impossible at the time). "Why? Why would you do that to me?! Exactly what are you intrigued about?!"

"The extent of your power. I am curious as to what will make certain elements appear. And what creates the most amount of pain."

"You can't keep doing this to me. The pain could kill me," I warned/ begged him.

"My dear, that is the whole point."

~Steve POV~

"Steve, for the umpteenth time, I am not going to let you in that room," Danny told me.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because right now, you are in psycho mode. If I let you in there, you will kill her before we can get anything remotely useful out of her. Now please, I'm begging you, go back to your office."

I sighed and finally gave up. I've been trying to talk to the shooter for a little over an hour now. Only to be road blocked by Danno.

I went to my office and sat in my chair, leaning my head down on my desk. Kono has not been able to trace that number I gave her. Jessica is _still_ captured. And I'm stuck with doing nothing simply because the blond detective thinks I would go psycho…. Well, maybe a little. But only if she doesn't cooperate.

"I don't think you should go in there right now!" Chin yelled after someone.

"I don't think you can stop me! Steve!" I looked up at the sound of Daisy's voice calling my name. The young girl ran into my office and pushed the door closed, panting for breath. I waved Chin and Kono as the girl sat across from me.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I can figure out exactly where Jessa is." I leaned forward as she showed me her tablet. "See, I have many contacts all over the world in each country as a way to keep up with particular nation's news. When I head you lost Jessa, I sent out an all call to try to find her."

"Wait, you have worldwide spies? I don't even think that's possible. Or safe for a girl your age."

"It is on both accounts. Jessa is an international star. She needs that extra protection when she goes to a foreign country." She set her tablet down on my desk and pushed it towards me. "They will report every night starting at seven-ish. It usually goes on till midnight. They will cease reporting the moment you send out a message saying Jessa has been safely returned to us."

"You want me to receive the reports."

"I already let them know they will be talking to you for the duration of the case." She looked down at her hands. "I won't be able to take listening to each failed attempt at finding her."

"We'll find her, Daisy. This island isn't but so big." She nodded and wiped under her eyes.

"We've never been separated like this before. Jessa has always been there for me. Especially after our parents left me to die."

"Your parents abandoned you?"

"That's what Jessa always told me. She was 21 when I was born. Said she happened to be there when they left." I thought about Jessica's and my breakfast talk.

"That's weird. She would've been away in college by then. And you weren't born around any major holidays," I muttered.

"Are you _doubting_ my sister?!" I snapped back to the present and looked at the very pissed off Daisy.

"Of course not. Just thinking out loud."

"Ah, well, good." Her face relaxed and she sat back. "I don't like it when people doubt Jessa."

'_Yeah, I can tell_,' I thought as I studied the eight year old. She looked so much like Jessi. Same exact raven hair with the subtle blue highlights. Same exact sky blue, wide eyes. Same exact smile and other facial features. If what I know and my calculations are correct, Daisy is not Jessica's sister. She's her daughter.

"I'm starting to understand what Jessa meant by your studying stare. It is _way_ beyond creepy."

**Ending it there. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as all the previous ones.**

**For those of you who like Pokémon or know someone who likes Pokémon, I have started a Pokémon forum: Welcome to the Camos Region. Feel free to check it out.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
